The Lost Boy and his Lady
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: David was mesmerized by Victoria's beauty the minute he lay eyes on her. She was different, so, so different. Victoria soon discovers that David is her soulmate, the one he has been searching for to cleanse his evil heart. How will Victoria's brothers, mother and grandpa react to her news, though? Better yet...how will David?
1. Chapter One

My twin brother Michael nudged me awake as we passed a massive bilboard sign reading "Welcome to Santa Carla". I startled awake, and bumped my head off the passengers seat in which my younger brother Sam was sitting. Everyone began to laugh, including myself. Mom and Dad had recently just signed the divorce papers. It wasn't easy for everyone to pack our bags and move to Santa Carla to our grandfather's house..who, did I mention we had not even met. Dad had been an abusive father and husband. It wasn't until Michael hit him two years back, and he beat Michael up that Mom left him. We were delighted, to say the least. We all agreed to stay strong for mom and not to attack him anymore. I remember the night like it was yesterday, when Michael had punched him square in the jaw and he had beat Michael half to a pulp. We were all terrified. Mom sent us to our rooms,but we all went into Michael's room and listened to them screaming at one another. Michael had both arms wrapped around myself and Sam as we all sobbed, and he reassured us that all would be okay. Even in that state, Michael was loving and caring..as always. He made me proud of him every single day.

Sam had grown up so quick, too. I remember when Mom sat Michael and I down and told us that she was expecting. We couldn't understand because of how horrible Dad had been to her, but we accepted it, even though we were a bit annoyed as it had been the two of us for four years. I remember piping up with my little squeaky voice and telling her "It better be a girl or I'm not playing with him!". Michael had nudged me and said "Well if you won't I will, and if it is a girl I'm not playing with her!". Mom just giggled and rustled our hair. Then the day our Dad's mom took us to the hospital to see him. We had just turned five and we were petrified. As a matter of fact, mom and dad were both only children, so we had been the youngest before Sam. We had never, ever seen a baby. "He looks funny" I giggled, poking his cheek. Dad had snatched my hand away, but Mom gave him a warning look and whispered "Don't touch her, not now..not ever". I didn't take much notice that day. I was too mezmerised by this beautiful little creature with little tufts of blonde hair on his head. He looked nothing like Michael and I. We had dark brown hair. He looked more like our Dad. "I guess I will play with him" I giggled. Mom chuckled "I'm delighted to hear that hunny". She then kissed Sam on the cheek. "What did you call him?" Michael asked. "Oh yes excuse me. Michael, Victoria. Meet Sam". We smiled and said "Hi Sam", to which he obviously didn't respond. I asked Mom why he didn't answer, and she laughed and told me that he could not talk yet, to

which Michael replied that it was no fun.

Now Sam was thirteen years old(While Michael and I were eighteen) and I had noticed him looking at a girl a few days beforehand, which scared me. He was starting to notice girls, and I was not too happy about it. Though, Michael was not impressed at all when I got my first boyfriend. He threatened him saying "If you cheat on or hurt my sister in any way, I'll come after you". Fourteen year old Michael thought he was invincible, and seemed so to me. He did end up beating my ex up because he did not listen and cheated on me. I don't know why I got so upset, it was not going to last anyways. I was young and foolish and he was hardly attractive.

We arrived at our grandfather's house, only to see him lying on his garage floor. My heart began thumping in my chest. Michael had whispered something along the lines of "Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world" into my ear as I woke up. I didn't pay much attention to what he had said until I saw my grandfather lying there. "is he dead?" I whimpered. Michael wrapped a protective arm around me and then said "Can we go home now?". I was too in shock to care about his offensive comment at that time. Mom ignored us all, and approached her father, shaking him gently and checking his forehead temperature. All a sudden, he jumped up, frightening us all. "Nope, playing dead" he said chirpily, then he said with a chuckle "and doing a fine job at it too". "Oh Dad!" Mom exclaimed, giving him a huge hug. I didn't feel compelled to hug him, neither did the boys. He hadn't come to Mom's aid throughout her abusive marriage, and had never bothered to come visit us. Mom even excluded us from our Grandmother's funeral eight years beforehand because she wasn't sure how we would take meeting him. She said he was rather eccentric, and from the look of him I could tell.

"These must be the kids!" he then exclaimed, rushing over and shaking first Sam's hand, then Michael's, then kissing mine. I smiled at him, he didn't seem to bad. That was, until he invited us inside and we found a room full of his hunting collection. Being a vegetarian and being against hunting and animal cruelty,I was utterly freaked out. "Michael" I whimpered. Michael was about to pull me away when our Grandfather warned up not to go in there, and told us all the ground rules of the house. I was absolutely shocked for many reasons.

I thought he had a TV.

He didn't have a TV, he just liked to read the TV guide that came in the post.

He had a hunting collection. We weren't allowed near it though, thank God.

He said no running in the house, under no circumstances.

No boys.

No girls.

Michael asked him if it was true that Santa Carla was the murder capital of the world, and he told us yes, though he beat around the bush a little bit. I was pretty freaked out. I didn't exactly want to live here. I would have rathered been at home, just without Dad. Why he got our house and we had to move I would never know. Possibly because Mom couldn't find a job at home. Home. I missed it. My friends. The parties. My drunken state at times. I missed everything about home. This was not home. I thought maybe I would get used to it, but maybe I wouldn't. I was almost finished school, one last year to go. Then hopefully I could go to England to attend college. Oxford university was top of my list. I had heard magical things about it, especially from my Dad's dad who had attended that college, before moving to America, meeting my Grandmom and having my Dad. My Grandmom was only able to have my Dad before she had three miscarriages and then became unfertile. My Grandfather and Grandmom only had my mom because the pain was that unbearable for my Grandmom, she was terrified into having a baby ever again. They had tried to adopt but it didn't work out for them, they didn't have enough money at the time.


	2. Chapter Two

Grandpa agreed that Michael could borrow one of his old cars in the garage if he could fix the engine. We spent the whole afternoon fixing the engine, and eventually succeeded after a tip from Grandpa. He told us we should feel more comfortable around him after he touched my shoulders and I tensed up. He took us in, after all. I should have appreciated him more from the beginning of that day. Mom then decided to drive me and her into the little town, and Michael took Sam on his new motorbike. It was quite dark, and Mom and I were chatting about life as we drove. When we were stopped in traffic, she started to talk to me about men. "You shouldn't be chasing after boys anymore. No immature brats. It's time to look for men, people you may get serious with. I hated seeing you hurt by that ratfaced asshole years ago. You have been afraid ever since, haven't you?". I nodded and sighed, looking at her "terrified. It wasn't only him, Mom. It was Dad too. Dad scared me away from the boys at school, away from even the nice kids". She nodded and gripped the steering wheel, tears welling in her eyes "He scared me too, pet". I laid my head on her shoulder as she drove and found parking. "Just...do me a favour sweetie. If he shows any signs of violence, leave. I didn't. Now look. I may have three beautiful children, but I had to drag them away from their home to live in their grandfather's house all the way in Santa Carla". "Mom, as long as we are all safe..I don't care" I sighed then "Well murder capital". She slapped my arm playfully "Oh don't mind that hunny". We hopped out of the car. She handed me some money that Grandpa had given her. "Get yourself some food or go on a ride..you may meet someone interesting". Mom and I had a close bond. I talked with her about everything. "Thanks Mom" I smiled, kissing her cheek and hugging her. With that, we went our separate ways.

I walked casually into a comic book store, and noticed Sam. Michael had left him alone. He must have found a girl. I approached Max, who was with two kids around his age. One was wearing a bandana and the other just looked plain bored and pissed off with Sam. "Sam!" I called. Sam turned around "Oh, hey Vic". "Where's Michael?". "He's chasing some girl" he shrugged, then turned back to looking at the comic in one of the kid's hands. I tried to read the title, but he gave it to Sam before I could. All I seen was "Vampires". "Awh, you guys are swapping comic titles, how sweet. Sam if you need me, come find me. Okay?". He nodded and blushed at how embarrassing I was. I giggled as I walked away, then found a video store. Mom was in there. "Hey mom" I smiled. She was talking to who must have been the manager of the store. I picked up a copy of the Griswolds, and was paying at the counter when I saw him.

I couldn't help but stare. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, and his blonde hair was basically white. The girl behind the counter smirked as they walked in. "Who is that?" I managed to stutter out. "I'm not sure, but they are beautiful looking men" she giggled. I laughed, causing his attention to land on me. He looked me up and down, and smirked while looking into my blue eyes. I blushed what must have been a deep scarlett, and smiled a little, before looking away embarrassed. He noticed this, because now he was approaching me. Oh shit, oh shit. "Hello there" I heard him say. His voice. It was magical. It was nothing like the boys at school. "H-hi" I stuttered out. I noticed that his pals were looking over and chuckling. I wondered what that was about. "What's your name, pretty little thing?" he smirked. I looked up at him for a split second(upon seeing his smirk I had to look away), and replied with a shaky "Victoria, and you?". He lifted my chin up so I was looking right into those brown eyes. "David". I could feel my heart smashing through my ribs with each beat. He was so, so hot. I had never seen a boy like him before. Perhaps this was the kind of man my mother was talking to me about. Or maybe he was one of the bad boys she warned me about. His clothes were dark, and it seemed his personality was too, but his eyes sparkled like no other. "Victoria!" I heard Sam exclaiming behind me. I twisted around, and just as I did he bumped into me. "What's the matter?" I asked him. "I just got worried when I couldn't find you, thank God you're safe" he said, that's when he noticed David and his grinning friends. "Who's this?" David asked, smirking. "Oh this is my younger brother, Sam. Sam mom is over there why don't you stick with her?". Sam gave David a glare, as if to warn him. We done our secret handshake, he said quite loudly "I will see you later, Vic. Take care of yourself", before walking over to Mom.

"Oh God, I'm sorry about that" I giggled, coming out of my shell. David seemed surprised that I was no longer stuttering and shaking, but he seemed to like it more. "Don't worry about it, babe. Little brothers can be a pain". "He's not a pain he just..get's on my nerves" I smiled. He nodded and motioned for his friends to come over. He introduced them as follows: "Marko, Paul and Dwayne. "Hey" I grinned. They all waved and said a little hello with a smile. My mom came over then. To say I was embarrassed is an understatement. "Vic are you hungry?" she asked me. I shook my head "No mom". "Did you use your money on that DVD? Vic tell me if you are hungry, okay?". I was blushing. David and his friends were smirking. Screw everything. "Mom, I'm fine. Okay?" I said calmly. "Okay sweetie, have fun". She gave the boys a smile before wandering back over to the man she had been speaking to and Sam. "She's interesting" chuckled Marko. I laughed with him "she really is". That's when the man from the video shop asked them all to leave. David turned to me "Why don't you come with us?". I presumed he had a car, so followed him outside only to see motorbikes. "Shit no" I sighed. "What?" he asked, hopping on his bike and switching it on. "There's a reason I hate bikes..I fell of my brother's one last year". "Well you can hold onto me very tightly, I won't let you fall" he winked. I smiled. He was too hot to give up. "What the heck!" I exclaimed, hopping on the back of his bike and wrapping my arms around him. He sped off. I could hear music edging closer to us.

We arrived at the concert. David asked his friends to give us some "private time". I didn't quite understand why, and his friends didn't seem to either. They reluctantly drove off on their bikes, leaving David and I standing in the midst of the crowd. I started to belly dance. I had been practicing it for years, and David's trailing eyes proved it was working. I smirked at him sexily. For some reason, he made me want to go wild. I hoped I had the same effect on him. "I have never seen that dance before" he said, staring at my belly. I was wearing a turquoise belly top and dark blue low waist jeans with pumps, so he could see every movement of my hips. "It's called belly dancing. I learnt it from a friend back home" I giggled. I done a circle while moving my hips. He swallowed hard while watching, then snapped out of it. "Would you like some candy floss?". I giggled and stopped dancing "love some". With that, we set off towards the store, and he bought us a stick of candy floss each.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

The night flew in. Before I knew it, it was almost time to leave as the boardwalk was closing. David and I were sitting by the docks, listening to one another speak with such attentiveness. He was asking me about my family situation. I told him my parents were divorced and we had move to our Grandpa's in Santa Carla because my Dad got the house, while Mom got full custody of Sam. Michael and I didn't count because we were eighteen. He asked me about Michael. I shrugged "He's my twin brother. We're very close. He's quite protective of me, too, as well as Sam. We all look out for each other because, well, who else will apart from Mom? And when she's gone? All we have is one another". He agreed with me. He seemed to be quite relaxed with me. He wasn't flirting or anything like he had been with his friends around, he was just interested in everything I had to say. It seemed he was different with his friends around, but isn't every man? Dad had been the opposite way around. He was horrible when we were alone as a family unit, but when his friends and parents were around he was lovely to us. It infuriated mom, Michael, Sam and I. We just wanted to expose him for the asshole he was. The lights began to shut off and the crowd of people began to disperse. We stood up and began to walk back to his bike, which was neatly parked by where the concert had been. I wondered if Mom, Michael and Sam were gone already. "Need a lift home?" he asked. I nodded "if you don't mind". "Hope on" he told me, so I did.

He sped down the road, and the adrenaline and the beating of my heart made it the most memorable experience at the time. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. His hair was blowing in the breeze, mine too. It seemed like a perfect scenario. I wanted to become his girlfriend for the simple fact that I loved his personality and the adrenaline rushes he gave me. I liked the way my heart thumped. He pulled up outside my Grandpa's house. I noticed Michael peaking through the curtains in my room. My room had a small balcony, and he opened the double glass doors and walked outside. I hopped off David's bike, and he shut it off. "I guess I'll see you around, David". With that, I began to walk away. I was hoping he would stop me and give me a time and date, and he did. "Wait Victoria" he exclaimed. I smiled, but composed myself before turning around. "Yes?" I smiled innocently. "Tomorrow. Eight O'Clock at the docks. Be there". I heard motorbikes roaring in the distance,before his friends pulled up. "Sure. Goodnight David. Goodnight boys!" I exlcaimed over their bikes. They smiled and each yelled "Goodnight Victoria!" over their roaring engines.

I wandered inside. Sam was sitting at the table eating some supper. Mom was washing some dishes. "Hey, I was getting worried where have you been?" Mom wondered. I explained everything to her. She giggled happily " I told you, sweetie! When is your next date?". "I don't know if it's a date, but it's tomorrow. God, I hope it is!" I smiled hopefully. She hugged me "I'm sure it is, you going to sleep?". I nodded. "Okay hunny, sleep well and love you loads. Your Grandpa is asleep beside you ,so don't make too much noise". "Love you too mom. Okay. Goodnight Sammy". "Goodnight" he said through a mouthfull of cereal. With that, I wondered upstairs. I had forgotten Michael was in my room because of all the excitement from David asking me to see him the next day. Michael was sitting on my bed with crossed arms when I walked in. I didn't notice him at first, then when I did, I sighed. "What are you doing?" he asked when I didn't say anything. "What do you mean?"I questioned, sitting beside him but not close. "He looks like a right asshole. With his expensive bike and cool hair-do. Victoria, he's clearly only after one thing from you, and that thing is precious. It should only be given to the right person". "Michael.." I started, but his gaze cut me off. "Don't Michael me. I'm your brother, I only want what's best for you. I adore you, Vic. I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt". "Michael..if I don't make mistakes in life, I'll never move forward. I need you to understand this. I think he is cute, but we are probably just friends. Okay?". He stood up and pulled me up into a hug "I worry about you so much". I snuggled into him "I know, just relax". I decided I'd ask him about his lady in the morning time, so we both went to bed. I remember David being the last thing on my mind as I went to sleep that night, and he was the first thought on my mind the next morning..and I couldn't wait for eight O'Clock.

Mom took me shopping the next day. She said that Grandpa had given her some money to spend on a nice outfit for me that night. We walked around Santa Carla shopping mall with three bags in each of our hands, yet I had not found the right outfit yet. I had decided to treat mom too, after all, she deserved it. She had reluctantly picked out a shirt, a dress and underwear and then a bra from different strores. I had settled for a t-shirt, shorts, a belly top and also some underwear but didn't want to wear the shorts and top that night. "I need something to show off my belly dancing moves" I giggled. Mom didn't mind, instead she pointed to a gypsy-type skirt in a window of a store as she sipped on her coffee I just bought her. I gasped. It was beautiful. I told her I wanted to look inside, so we walked into the store and I picked it up from the pile. It was thin, perfect for the summer heat, and also not too long. I tried the blue one on with the blue belly top I had just bought. It was perfect. I settled for that, but I had no shoes. We headed into the closest shoe shop. I bought Mom some new high heels for her date with her boss Max(They were so cute), and some roman sandals for myself. With that, Mom drove us home. We laughed and joked the whole day. I'm sure that Mom had forgotten about Dad we had had that much fun that day. By the time we got home, it was half 6. Mom cooked some dinner while I showered and got ready. I ate dinner, brushed my teeth and was ready completely by twenty to eight. Michael gave me a lift in on his bike, while Mom gave Sam a lift in when she went to work. I approached the docks, and was sitting there until bang on eight. He arrived just on time. "How long have you been here?" he asked. I approached him, smiling "about five minutes". We exchanged a small, yet tight hug. "You look great" he complimented. I thanked him, before wandering over to the water.

We sat talking for a while, before he asked me did I want to go somewhere different. I nodded and we set off on his bike towards a cave. We sat in the cave, which I later found out he lived here, and ate chinese and laughed for a good while. "You know" he began, then paused "never mind". I pestered him to continue, so he agreed to. "There's a bed here, It's been here just about a month. I'd like to cuddle you". "Sure, just let me finish this" I smiled. He nodded "sure". I ate as fast as I could without looking like a pig, and we set off towards the bed.

The bed looked brand new, clean, with pink duvet sheets and a pink canape. He lay down on it, his hands behind his head. I lay beside him, but placed my right hand on his chest. His breathing was slow, and his heart rate too, but mine was beating really, really fast. "Hey Vic, can you do some of that cool dancing for me?". I blushed, but agreed to anyway. I stood up and he sat at the edge of the bed. I began doing it quite fast, but then he asked me to slow down. I wasn't sure why, but I soon found out.

I twirled my hips, going to turn around in a circle, but he stopped me. He reached his hands out, and his cold hands grabbed my hips. I gasped under his icy- cold touch. "Keep going" he whispered. I began to move my hips, slightly embarrassed. His hands trailed along my pale skin, causing me to become aroused. "David" I moaned, moving more sexily. He bit his bottom lip, watching my hips and stroking my stomach with his now slightly warmer hands. He pulled me closer to him by my hips. He stood up, then twisted me around, so that my butt was rubbing against his manhood through his dark, denim jeans. "Fuck.." he muttered, grabbing my breasts. I moaned softly, as his hands moved in a circular motion over my belly top. "I want you, Victoria" he breathed into my neck. I wanted him too. I wanted him so bad. "Take me" I whispered, rubbing harder with my butt.

His breathing was becoming raspy, and he twisted me around so that I was facing him. His eyes were filled with lust, as were mine, I presumed. He kissed from my cheek to my lips. We both took a big breath in when his lips crashed on mine. I couldn't believe I was having sex with a man I hardly knew. This would be sorta okay if it wasn't my first time,but I didn't care at all. I wanted David. He was going to be mine. He stripped his top half,allowing me to feel his abs as he stripped his bottom half. He then stripped me fully, and stared at my naked body with his beautiful eyes. "Victoria, you're beautiful" he stated. I giggled, and pushed him down onto the bed. "I want you now" he muttered sexily through gritten teeth. "I want you now too, David" I whispered, rubbing my pussy off his erect penis. "Fuck..." he breathed into my ear. "Me" I giggled. "Your wish is my command, sexy" he smirked. With that, he slowly inserted his penis into me. I whimpered in pain. He moved so that he was sitting up. He told me to dig my nails into his back until the pain went away". He then began to move quite fast. It hurt for a little bit, then it began to feel oh so good. My nails clung to his back as he pounded into me, making me scream with pleasure. He was grunting and moaning, but nothing too loud. He mostly gripped onto my hips to show he was enjoying it the same as I was. "It feels funny" I told him "it feels better than normal". "You're going to orgasm" he smirked, pumping himself into me faster and harder. I gasped and gripped onto his shoulders, before I felt my pussy throb around his dick. "David!" I screamed, my breathing heavy. I became aware that I was sweating so hard, then. His face looked like he was concentrating. "Do you want me to pull out" he asked. "Pull out?" I questioned, not sure what he meant. "Awh fuck! Awh fuck! So good! DQuick Victoria". "Uh-uh" I hesitated upon seeing his face. He had just evaculated inside me. I knew it. His legs were shaking a little, and his head was thrown back onto the headboard. "Fuck me you are too hot!" he said, kissing me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we made out like that for a good ten minutes, taking breaks in between, obviously.

He gave me a lift home that night. He didn't tell me when we would meet next..and as I fell asleep that night, I couldn't help but think that Michael was right.


	4. Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning, and debated whether or not I should tell Michael. I decided I would, but hesitated at his door. My hand was frozen in a knocking position, but I couldn't actually knock. He would _kill_ David. I began to walk away, but I heard a grunt from inside. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I panicked and rushed inside, only to see him lying flat on his face on his bed. "Michael!" I exclaimed, rushing towards him. He lifted his head ever so slightly, and smiled weakly. "What's wrong!?" I asked him. He told me to hush because I would wake Mom. We began to whisper, and he told me he just didn't feel well. He also said he had been talking to David. I froze up. No..he didn't. "What did you do?" I whispered, the upset clear in my voice. He shrugged "We just hung out for a bit, nothing to worry about". I smiled a little "thanks...Michael. I appreciate you trying to get along with him". I knew he was hiding something, though. Sisterly instincts. I decided to drop it, he would tell me when he was ready..I didn't want to force it out of him. "He wanted me to tell you that he will see you tonight, usual spot". I could feel my eyes lighting up. He wasn't just after sex. He did like me! I began to dance interally. "Thanks Mike, see you later. Get some rest, you're looking very ill". I closed his curtains and helped him under the covers, then set off downstairs.

Mom and Sam were sitting at the table eating breakfast. She looked exhausted, yet super happy. I knew she had actually been on the date with Max, not working late. Michael couldn't find out that soon, he would be so mad. He had been very protective over Mom ever since the night he hit Dad, telling her he would kill the next man who hurt her. Mom smiled at me upon seeing me standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Vic" she smiled, patting the seat beside her. I walked over ,and flopped down beside her. That's when I noticed her looking at my tummy. I followed her gaze, then looked back at her. "Victoria, can you help me bring in the laundry?" she asked. I quirked an eyebrow, but followed her nontheless. "Victoria sweetie don't get me wrong but..you look a lot more bloated than yesterday". I looked at her confused, then down at my tummy. I lifted up my pajama top, and sure as hell..I was bloated. I had a perfectly round, bloated stomach. She eyed my stomach, then our eyes met "are you pregnant?". " Mom, how could I be pregnant. I was a virgin until last night" I paused upon finishing my sentence. She looked at me in horror. "You had sex!?" she huffed. "Mom..I'm eighteen. Michael has had sex too!" I exclaimed, trying to avert her attention from me. "You are a lady! You don't even know that boy long enough!" she yelled. Michael would definitely hear. "Mom seriously stop over reacting not everyone is like Dad!" I yelled back. She paused, looking hurt. I wasn't listening to her, though. I was technically an adult. I didn't need her to lecture me, or Michael. With that, I stomped off to my room.

Mom came up about an hour later with some breakfast. Eggs and hashbrowns. She knocked, then walked in. She set the tray of my food along with a glass of orange juice on my bedside locker. "I don't want you to hate me because I got mad. You are my little girl, Vic. I just..I don't want the same fate for you as I had with your Father". With that, we both broke down. I apologised to her over and over for my offensive comment. We had never had a spat like that in our lives! She asked me to tell her about David, so I did. She said he sounded sweet and that he was very handsome. I giggled and told her I knew that, but he hadn't asked me out yet. She said it would come in time, and with that she left to clean the backyard with Sam.

Later that night, I got myself ready and headed down to the docks. There sat David in his usual dark attire, waiting patiently. "Boo!" I giggled. He stood up and gave me a small squeeze, before sitting me down. "Victoria...we need to talk" he said, causing my heart to pound in my chest. I just stared at him with slightly wide eyes. I couldn't respond. "I want to be your boyfriend" he admitted "but there's something you need to know..". What? You're married? She has ocuplets for you? You just got fired from a job? Last night was stupid? WHAT!? "What is it?" I gulped. "Have you ever heard any..crazy stories about Santa Carla?" he questioned. I raised an eyebrow and said "Only that it's the murder capital of the world..why?". "Why do you think that is?". He shifted uneasily as he asked the question. "Because it's just a dangerous place..please don't tell me you're a murderer or a rapist". He coughed "No! Not at all..well..". He trailed off. He..OH SHIT. "I'm sorry Victoria we shouldn't be together and I shouldn't have taken your virginity like that last night when I knew you wouldn't like the real me..". "What on earth are you talking about? I do like you, David. In fact I like you a lot". He sighed "Victoria I'm a vampire". I stared at him, completely bewildered. "Eh?". I thought he was joking, so began to giggle "Gosh David, you're so funny..good one. You had me terrified". "I am..and I have turned your brother Michael into one too..I didn't know..I didn't know it was your brother I'm so sorry!". I gasped. Michael HAD been sick this morning. David looked away from me, but I turned his head to look at me. "David...we can work this out..right?". He shook his head "What's done is done...are you not afraid of me?". "No David, I'm not. I like you too much to be afraid of you. You're not a bad person..just have had bad things happen to you. I understand, I have too. Is there no way at all?". He shook his head, then paused. "There's killing the head vampire". "And do you know who that is?" I asked him. He looked me dead in the eye "I do". I raised an eyebrow and ushered him on "care to tell me who it is?". His answer is what shocked me. It filled me with complete horror. It couldn't be true. No, no. Not him..

It was my Mom's boyfriend, **Max.**


End file.
